


Starlight Skies

by LeapRabbit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kokichi loves him regardless, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, One Shot, Saihara Shuichi Being Dumb, Short, Short One Shot, Spoiler alert: He says yes, Suggestive Themes, They become fiancés, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why write an essay when you can write an 800 word fanfic?, Winter Time, Wordcount: 500-1.000, i wrote this instead of doing homework, its ouma not oma, oh my god i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapRabbit/pseuds/LeapRabbit
Summary: “Hey Kokichi.”“What is it Shumai?”“You know I love you right?”“I-idiot! You can't just say things like that!”“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much Kokichi, you really have no idea.”◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆Tldr: Shuichi has somethings to tell his boyfriend
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma Koichi/Saihara Shuichi, past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Starlight Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic!

The brisk winter night air ruffled Kokichi’s hair causing him to shuffle closer to his one source of warmth; Shuichi. They were standing on the roof of their apartment complex at 10pm after a romantic dinner date, the only noise being their heavy breaths. There was a small layer of snow on the building that seemed to be growing as a small flurry of snow cascaded down from the night sky.

“Geez Shumai, why do we have to be here in the cold? We could be in bed snuggling watching cheesy Christmas rom-coms!” Kokichi complained, burying his face into Shuichi’s chest. The pair were both wearing layers of heavy jackets, Kokichi more so. He looked to be nearly circular with the amount of layers he had on. Shuichi, more used to the frigid cold, was wearing less.

“Ah- sorry Kokichi,” Shuichi replies sheepishly, “There’s just something I wanted to say.” A long stretch of silence follows as Kokichi waits for Shuichi to speak. “Hey Kokichi.”

"What is it Shumai?”

“You know I love you right?”

“I-idiot! You can't just say things like that!”

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much Kokichi, you really have no idea.” Shuichi stepped back from Kokichi and linked their hands together. “When we first met all those years ago I was in pieces, Kaede had just broken up with me and I was heartbroken. But you came into my life and put those pieces back together. You’ve made me more confident in who I am and you've accepted and loved me for me. No one had done that before.

As our relationship grew into something more you were so patient to wait for me and took things slow. You always made sure that I was comfortable no matter what you wanted. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you’ve done for me.” Shuichi took a sharp breath to calm himself as he continued, “Whenever I look into your eyes I fall deeper in love with you. No matter how many times I say it it will never be enough. I love you Kokichi Ouma. I love everything about you, from your mischievous grin to your devious pranks, to the soft side you won't let anyone but me see, to the side of you that trusts me completely. When I look at you I see the man of my dreams that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know this isn't very flashy but I hope you’ll still accept it nonetheless.”

Kokichi stared agape at Shuichi as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his coat jacket. Inside the box was a pair of silver rings, each one embedded with a small diamond that sparkled like a thousand suns. “Would you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?” A few moments of an unbearably tense quiet before Kokichi responds.

“Oh my fucking god yes!” Kokichi basically screams. The stars and moon seem to shine brighter in approval. Shuichi slipped one of the rings onto Kokichi’s ring finger while Kokichi does the same to Shuichi. Then suddenly Kokichi pulled Shuichi off of his knee and into a searing kiss. The kiss is hot and heavy, teeth clashing and both of them fervently pushing against one another. Only when they feel as though they may suffocate do they pull apart. Giddy with glee Shuichi leans forward and rests his forehead on kokichi's as they stand there in bliss, not boyfriends anymore but fiancés. “I’m the luckiest man alive.” Kokichi murmurs

“No I am.”

“We both are.” Shuichi lets out a non committed hum at that.

“Hey Kokichi.”

“What is it my beloved fiancé?” Shuichi felt as though all the wind had been knocked out of his chest.

“Oh my god we’re fiancés, oh my god we’re fiancés!” Shuichi picked up Kokichi in his arms and spun around, giddy with joy.

Kokichi scoffed, “You literally proposed to me dumbass.” 

“Yeah I did, and I’m glad.”

“You better be, you got to be with the one and only Kokichi Ouma, all of my fans are going to be so sad.”

“Well I guess we can't all be as lucky as me-” Shuichi, mid sentence, slipped on a patch of ice on the roof and fell straight on his back. “Fucking shit!” Shuichi cursed while Kokichi layed on top of him laughing. 

“You were saying.”

“Oh shut it.”

“Never. I guess you could say you feel for me.” The lovers broke out into a fit of laughter.

“But as I was saying,” Shuichi started, “I love you Kokichi, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Shuichi.”

Laying down on their cold apartment complex roof, they gazed up at the night sky completely enthralled with one another. Quickly jumping out of Shuichi's grasp Kokichi spoke, “Let's go back inside Shuichi, I can think of better things we could be doing~” Kokichi winked before running inside, leaving a poor blushing Shuichi to chase after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Also, just Imagine:  
> "Wait, you two are engaged?!" 
> 
> "Yup, my beloved Shumai proposed to me last night."
> 
> 'HA! Pay up virgins I knew Pooichi would ask the question."
> 
> "You guys bet on us?!"
> 
> "Duh."


End file.
